


The Rear-Ended

by BeardAndBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Link is a big time Hollywood producer, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rhett is an actor, rhink, tropetastictuesday, tropetastictuesday10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeardAndBooty
Summary: After a small fender bender with a handsome blue-eyed stranger, Rhett soon finds himself and his life completely changed, for the better.





	The Rear-Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Tropetastic Tuesday - Meet Cute -1000 Words

The day started off like any other average day that came before. 

The young and devilishly handsome, blonde man, Rhett McLaughlin, would wake up everyday, bright and early, at seven o'clock. He would get up out of bed, shower, get dressed by slipping on a pair of blue jeans and one of his signature v-neck t-shirts. He had decided to go with a simple black shiet today, I mean, he did have an audition for a big movie role today and he wanted to look good but also natural. 

Rhett stood in front of his mirror, precariously running his fingers through his hair. He gave himself one last look over before walking out the door. 

After Rhett got into his car, he proceeded to drive down to his favorite little coffee shop that serves the best coffee ever, in his opinion. 

He quickly ordered his usual, that of a chocolate chip frappe, and got back into his car and began to drive off his audition, hoping to get the part. 

But, little did Rhett know that when he woke up this morning that his life would totally change completely. 

A few minutes have gone by and Rhett is sitting at a red light, waiting for it to turn green. 

_It would just seem that L.A traffic is always backed up, even so early in the morning._

But Rhett didn't mind at all as he slowly sipped on his coffee drink. 

To be honest, Rhett was only semi-paying attention to what was happening. Besides focusing on driving, he was also singing along to the radio that was currently playing Thomas Rhett's latest hit  _"Craving You"._

Rhett was a little distracted and he hadn't noticed the light turn green, permitted the drivers to go. Although he immediately became very aware when he felt someone slam into the back of him. 

"What the f--". Rhett began to curse under his breath at whatever lowlife piece if shit had just run into him. He peered out of his back window and saw a white Lexus with the drop top down and a dark haired man with his head down. 

Rhett faced forward in his seat as he took another long sip of his coffee drink before stepping out of his car. He walked to the back of his car to assess the damage when the other man got out of his car and approached him. 

"Oh. My. God. Look, man, I am so sorry". 

The man sounded sincere so Rhett simply crossed his arms over his chest as he waited to hear him out. 

"I don't even know what came over me, I've just been really... Stressed. I guess". The man slowly trailed off as he caught sight of Rhett's now dented and scratched up bumper. 

Rhett didn't know why but he felt sympathy for this guy, even though he was the one who ran into him. But there was something about this man, and even though Rhett had no idea who he was or what he did for a living, he wanted to. 

This man was like, almost perfect. His dark haired was disheveled and his clear blue eyes reminded Rhett of a pool in the summertime. 

Rhett soon realized that he had not said anything and that he probably shoukd to put this guy's mind at ease. 

"Don't worry about it". Rhett spoke, unavoiding eye contact. He was a little afraid that if he were to look into this man's eyes than he wouldn't be able to look away because they were that captivating. 

The man looked to Rhett, confused. "Are you sure?", he asked. "I mean, I'm sure you're pissed off, I mean-", he let out a nervous giggle. "I mean, I ran into you... Pretty hard" 

Rhett swayed back and forth on his feet as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his back pockets. "Maybe I just learned not to sweat the small stuff". He offered his best smile. 

The other man caught on as he grinned and starred up at Rhett. "Why do I believe that that is not true?" 

Rhett nodded his head and narrowed his eyes to the other man. "You look familiar? Have I seen you before?". 

Rhett continued to think things over in his head when it suddenly hit him, all at once. "Oh. My. God. I know you. You're that Hollywood director who's really known right now" 

"Guilty", the man smiled and outstretched a hand. "Charles Neal III" 

Rhett immediately shook the man's hand. He was ecstatic to say the least. "Wow. I-I can't believe I've meeting you. You're like my favorite director of all time.  _"Cuddle Buddies"_ is like my all time favorite movie" 

The man smiled from ear to ear. "Well... Thank you. It's nice to meet a fan" 

Rhett thought about telling this man that he was an actor. You know, like this could be his big break. A great opportunity had literally just hit him and he shouldn't hesitate and just take it. But he also didn't want to seem like he was using this man. 

"You never did tell me your name?". The man asked, breaking Rhett from his thoughts. 

"Oh. It's... Rhett"

The man nodded his head. "So Rhett... What do you do?" 

Rhett chuckled slightly, from nervousness, he'll admit. "I'm an actor", he spoke slowly. 

The man's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yep". Rhett suddenly felt shy in the near presence of this man. He was completely star-struck. "You seem interested in me being an actor. Why?" 

"Well lets just say that I may have a part in an upcoming movie that would be perfect for you" 

Rhett's eyes widen and he had to try and do everything he could possibly do just to contain the excitement he just got. A possible offer to be in a Charles Neal III movie would definitely put him on the map. Every single one of Charles's movie always completely sell out for days. They're incredibly popular. 

That movie _"C_ _uddle Buddies"_ took in $3.5 million last year when it was released. 

"So what do you say? You want to audition or not?". The man smiled up at Rhett. He already had a pretty good idea of the answer he would get. 

"What's the movie?", Rhett asked. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't saying yes to do porn. He had heard rumors Charles directing some of that too. 

"It's for my upcoming rom-com  _"Manhattan Millionaire"_. You would be great for the lead". 

"The lead?". Rhett's eyes went wide with shock. He couldn't be the lead. "But I'm an unknown actor. No one will know who I am" 

"What better way to make people know your name than starring in a big Hollywood blockbuster?". Charles asked, a big smirk plain on his face. "What do you say?" 

"Isn't there something else better suited to the role?", Rhett asked. 

Charles shrug. "Maybe I don't want anyone else". He stepped up closer to the man before him, coming mere inches from his chest. "Maybe what I want-", he looked up into the man's eyes. "- is you". 

Rhett looked down to the man standing so close to him. And in a moment of weakness, he had found himself pressing hips lips to the other man, kissing him passionately. 

When Rhett woke up this morning in his tiny, run-down, one bedroom apartment, never would he believe he would be making out with a rich and famous, top-notch Hollywood producer, on a hot sidewalk in the burning sun... And yet, he was. And he was enjoying himself too. 

Rhett soon pulled away. Still with a hand cupped to the other man's face, he spoke softly. "I'll do your movie" 

"You'll be my  _"Manhattan Millionaire"?"_

Instead for answering his question, Rhett leaned back down and gave the man another kiss before pulling away. "I'm your guy". He smiled. 

The other man began walking back to his car after pulling free from Rhett's embrace. "Just follow me to the studio" 

Rhett smiled but than realized. "Hey, wait, what about my car?" 

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it". The man got back into his car and started his engine. He looked over to Rhett as he gestured for him to walk over. 

Rhett obeyed. 

Rhett leaned down and gave the man another kiss. 

The other man smiled up at his new star whilr handing him a small business car with his number and the address to the studio. "Show up today around 12pm", the man stated. "And you can call me Link from now on". And before Rhett coukd speak up again, the man soon sped off down the street. 

Rhett walked back over to his car and rested his hand on the door handle. He looked down at the card in his hand and smiled as he could still feel the soft lips of Link still pressed up against his. 

And he smiled. "Okay Link". Rhett spoke softly to himself as he got back into his car. "Let go nail this audition" 


End file.
